A Different Kind of Pokémon Journey
by itsmedawn
Summary: Dawn is a 18-year-old new Pokémon trainer who finally leaves her home Twinleaf Town for a Pokémon journey of her own. Her motives for her journey are completely different from most others' though - while most new trainers aim to become the very best of trainers, Dawn is seeking different kind of experiences.


**Caution!**

This story contains adult themes such as detailed sexual scenes and strong language. If you're not old enough or are easily offended by such material, please do not go further.

Please enjoy the story, it's my first one! Comments are welcome!

* * *

"Good luck, Dawn! We'll meet again soon!"

I waved my hand to my mom as a goodbye and then turned around, determinedly stepping onwards. I was happier than ever before my life possibly – I had finally left for a Pokémon journey of my own! I got my very first Pokémon from professor Rowan – I picked up Piplup of course, it's the cutest – and also this device called a Pokédex. In a Pokédex people collect information about Pokémon. The information is then sent for the trainers' representive professors for their research. Professor Rowan asked me to gather information about Pokémon for him too. Ha, fat chance!

My reasons for a Pokémon journey are much different than the most others'. Most of new trainers aim to catch lot of different Pokémon, challenge Gyms all over Sinnoh and eventually become the Champion of the Pokémon League. I think it's stupid and childish. The dream doesn't even partially fulfill to most. Some might have a chance to get a few Gym badges or so but no one becomes the new Champion. They're just dreamers who think of too much of theirselves and eventually give up, becoming breeders or getting an actual job. They're all pretty much like Barry.

Barry is my neighbor since we were born. He's a nice kid but a bit hyper. And well, not just a bit. He's all over the place all the time. When he was younger, he always got into trouble and I still think he's a child in his heart. He's exactly one of those trainers who leave for a Pokémon journey with a huge bluster of how they're gonna become the very best and then never get anywhere with it.

Barry is two olders than me so he left two months before me. It's logical, isn't it? We're both 18 now. Our moms are the best of friends and neither wanted to let us go to the big wild world before we're old enough. It's a bit stupid, I could have easily went for my journey as a 15-year-old already. But what can you do, my mom's a bit overprotective. I really like her but she can be a bit annoying at times.

Now my mom can't tell anymore what I should do. For the first time in my life I'm the ruler of my life and I can do what I want. And it's all thanks for this Pokémon journey thing. It's just an excuse. I wouldn't care less about going to Gyms or catching more Pokémon. I'm all about different kind of experiences.

To be very honest, I'm a slut. I don't have shame admitting that. I'm a huge slut. The biggest whore out of Twinleaf Town. And that's why I wanted to leave that small town in the middle of nowhere. I want to get new sexual experiences and where I was living, it was really hard to get any of those. It was only yearly when there were these big events happening. During that time a lot of people all around Sinnoh came to do fun stuff and buy things, enjoying to be in such a peaceful place like Twinleaf. Those times were great for me as the streets were full of hot, young guys. I seriously lost the count of how many times I got laid during those weeks. And it was a different kind of experience from Barry too. Yeah, I admit, I've played around with Barry as well, but in Twinleaf you don't have much other choices. He isn't that bad, but he doesn't last too long. Hyper both out and in the bed I guess.

Oh, I think it'd be a good time to introduce myself. My name's Dawn and I'm 18 years old. I'm 5'5" feet tall and my body is somewhat slim but really toned. I have a sporty figure because I walk and jog a lot, and I also like to swim. My butt is big too since I love to do squats. Hey, you gotta have a big fat ass to get the guys' attention! Besides that, my tits have never been that big, though they're firm! My hair is blue (it's not my natural color so I dye it) and my face is small but cute. Or so I've heard. And I think I agree with that. I'm a pretty girl.

Right now I was wearing a black sleeveless top, a white crop top being under it and a pastel pink mini skirt. It just barely covers my ass. Of course I got underwear too, a black thong. And pastel pink boots too. I bought them from Jubilife City when I visited it last time. They're long and comfortable to wear. On my head I have a beanie with a Pokéball. I honestly don't know whether to wear it or not, but when I was leaving, I looked at myself from the mirror and thought that I looked good, so I kept it on.

There I was walking then, along Route 201 towards the Sandgem Town. Normally that was the place where professor Rowan was at but right now he was visiting Twinleaf Town and wasn't present. No matter, I probably wouldn't have wanted to bump into him anyway. He's a bit old and creepy, though I'm sure he's kind-hearted.

After an hour of walking or so, I then bumped into a person. Gladly it wasn't professor Rowan though but a boy trainer rather. He was tall and slim, he looked a bit like nerdy. He seemed to be a little younger than me too. He eyed towards me as I walked closer and once I reached him, I stopped. We both looked each other for a long time in silence, then the boy broke it.

"Don't you know what to do?" he asked. I looked at him my eyes wide open.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him cocksurely and smiled, setting him off a little. Blush roused on his cheeks as he started speaking.

"W-when two trainers meet, they're supposed to have a Pokémon battle you know."

I sloped my head. "A Pokémon battle, huh?" I asked. "You mean that we make our Pokémon to battle for us. Isn't that a bit rude?"

The boy gasped and shook his head. He was so embarrassing but hey, he was going to be my first target on my journey. "No no no," he said and looked at me confused. "Don't you know? The Pokémon want to battle for us! That's what they're for. That's why you have a Pokémon as well, to make it to have a battle with mine!"

His answer got me to roll my eyes. I bit my lip and started walking closer to him, settling him off even more. "You know, I don't want my little cutie Piplup to get hurt. How about we have some fun in other way?"

He looked at me shyly and throughly confused as I walked closer to him, then running my finger on his chest. I looked up to him and bit my lip again in the most flirty way possible, squinting my eyes. "How would that sound?"

It wasn't long until the boy was leaning against a tree, wearing no pants while I had kneeled in front of him, stroking his hardening cock with my hand. His cock wasn't too big and he felt extremely shaky so I decided only to give him a head. I don't enjoy fucking with guys who don't have any confidence. It's annoying. And this guy surely is one of them. A girl jacking off his penis already makes him uneasy. How pathetic is that?

Once I got him rock hard, I spat on the cocktip and started to spread my saliva with both of my hands. While doing that, I looked up to him with a smile. He was peeking down to me, biting his lip and moaning softly. "Isn't this much more fun than a stupid Pokémon battle?" I asked him.

He didn't get a word out of his mouth so I just decided to haste things up. Honestly, this had been a mistake but there was no backing off anymore. I brought my mouth closer to his cock, wrapping my lips around the head and then engulfing some of the penis inside, starting to bob my head back and forth. I tried to run my tongue against his downside while tightening my cheeks, trying to give him as much squeeze as possible. He tasted quite good and clean so that was a nice surprise. I held his cock still with my other hand while grabbing his arm with my other, leading his hand on my head from which I had taken the beanie off.

"Squeeze my hair!" I encouraged him, then filling my mouth with his cock again, focusing on the blowjob I was giving him. Surprisingly enough he did as I asked and I could feel how his fingers tightened around my hair, yanking it a little. I eyed up to him and smiled with my eyes, taking his cock deeper in my mouth, fondling his balls with my other hand.

Soon enough the guy came. Honestly, he was a bit of a disappointment. I had blew him only for a few minutes. He didn't cum much and his load tasted very salty but I still gulped it down like a good slut I am. After doing that I gave a kiss on his cockhead and then got myself up, wiping the dirt off my knees. "Well, did you enjoy that?" I asked him.

"Y-yes, you are g-good," the guy said, breathing heavily from his orgasm. I chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you think that hot shot." I grabbed my bag from the ground and put it on my shoulder, waving to him then. "Well, till the next time!"

I left him and went back on the road, starting to head towards Sandgem Town. If I was lucky, I could make it there before the night. And maybe then this pussy could get some popping.


End file.
